Magik Sands
by pyropixiepenguin
Summary: Magik is in the air in Egypt.


The vast sands of Egypt blew, as Yugi sat upon a large rock in the bank of the Nile River. He was suppose to be catching some dinner, but right now all he wanted to do was sit and watch the fish swim by. "He Yug, what's takin so long?" Joey's cheerful voice made Yugi almost jump off his rock. He turned to both his friends, Joey who sat with his dog-like ears sitting on top of his head and Ryou. You see Joey wasn't normal, not that Yugi was exactly. The three of them, Joey, Yugi, and Ryou were magic I guess you could say. Joey was part wolf, transforming whenever he needed protection or to fight, but Joey could loose control, in fact he did quite often. Ryou had power over fire. He could set things on fire by just looking at them. Yugi and Joey tried not to get him mad or else they might find themselves burned to a crisp. Yugi, though very short, was very powerful. Yugi got his power from the earth and plants. "Why don't you catch them? They look so helpless. I can't just kill them." Yugi said, his eyes back on the fish. Joey sighed. He reached down in the water, and speared a fish with his sharp nails. "Now that wasn't so hard." He threw the fish to Ryou so he could cook it. "What's up Yug? You're a little distant." Yugi just shook his head and jumped to the shore. He kept walking despite Joey's calls. "I'll be back in a little." He said to Ryou who sat cooking the fish. The village was filled with people, bargaining, selling, and gossiping. "Did ya hear Kiri? The old pharaoh died last night! The young prince takes the thrown today." Yugi looked up at this information. The Pharaoh was dead? Yugi didn't really care. The Pharaoh didn't care about outcasts like Yugi and his friends. Slipping through the crowds of people in the village, he made his way to the one place her always loved, the palace garden.

As he approached the large wall, he began to climb. No one was ever in the garden, but Yugi could never figure that out. It was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. He reached the top of the wall, carefully checking there was no one in sight. Sliding down the other side, he found himself in his heaven. Flowers swirled together creating a wonderland of color. Fountains and ponds were everywhere But most of all her loved the big beautiful trees because they gave him a boost of energy. Yugi felt at home here. He climbed one of the trees and lay back watching the sky float on by. Suddenly he heard a voice from below. It startled him, causing Yugi to fall out of the tree to the hard ground. "Ouch!" he said aloud. He looked up in a pair of purple eyes. Yugi blinked. "Who are you and what are you doing in my gardens?" Yugi blinked again. The teen standing over him was his look-alike. 'If I get up and run I can probably make it out alive' he thought. He jumped up and ran to the wall climbing it as quick as humanly possible. As he neared the top he felt something powerful pull him back to the ground. "I asked you a question. I expect an answer." The unknown purple-eyed teen said. Yugi struggled looking around for what pulled him. There was nothing there. Yugi was so confused. "I have to leave. My friends are waiting." Yugi said nervously. 'Yeah like that going to work.' He thought. The teen approached Yugi. The resemblance was amazing. "You aren't going anywhere. You are trespassing on my land." With that, another weird force grabbed Yugi, pushing him straight to the ground. "Just tell me your name." the teen said.

"Yugi. My names Yugi." He said weakly. With the he called on his powers. The trees and plants around him began to sway. One branch from a tree reached out, knocking the teen to the ground. The force holding Yugi down was broken, and he scrambled up the wall and through the village as fast as he possible could.

As he reached his friends Yugi caught his breath. They stared at him. "Where'd ya go Yug? We were starting to get worried about you." Joey said over his fish.

"I went to the palace garden." Yugi managed to say in between deep breaths.

"Don't go there Yugi! One day your going to get caught." Ryou said.

"I did get caught!" Yugi finally stated. He went into the whole story. About the boy who looked like him, and the weird force that held him down. They looked at him wide eyed. "Wow." Joey managed to whisper. Yugi sat down and ate his fish. Suddenly Joey transformed looking towards the village and sniffing. "Someone is coming." He barked. Yugi looked off to where Joey was looking with fear. Could it be.....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pixie Penguin- hehehe I dunno why but I'm writing trying desperately to make a good story!! Please review... if you want to I mean... I'm not gonna demand it out of you or anything.... Just review... please


End file.
